1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system management, and more particularly to an information handling system server architecture for improved management communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Server information handling systems have become the backbone of many high technology enterprises. Server information handling systems support enterprise employees in the design, creation, manufacture and sale of enterprise goods and services. In order to ensure reliable information handling processing resources, enterprises often use redundant server information handling systems at locations distal from each other so that power or other disruptions will not interrupt enterprise operations. Broadband network communications tend to make the physical location of server information handling systems immaterial to enterprise use of the server information handling systems, however, locating server information handling systems distal enterprise locations can introduce difficulty in maintenance of the server information handling systems. For example, if a physical component needs replacement, an information technology specialist with adequate training will need to access the system. In order to minimize the need for physical access, server information handling systems often incorporate a management subsystem that allows remote “off-line” access to a server information handling system. For instance, a management subsystem typically allows remote power up and power down of a server through a management interface.
A number of difficulties arise with remote management of server information handling systems. One difficulty is that server information handling systems tend to have a complex hardware architecture that require well-trained technicians when repairs are needed. For instance, plural server information handling systems are often maintained in a common chassis with shared power supply and cooling resources. In addition to wiring used for enterprise network operations, server information handling systems include wiring that supports management subsystem operations. For instance, a serial concentrator supports serial interfaces between a network switch and the motherboard of each server information handling system. Large chassis systems support 24 or more server information handling system motherboards so that a fully populated chassis tends to have a complex wiring arrangement with a diverse variety of components, many of which are replaceable when a failure occurs. The need for trained technicians who can maintain complex chassis configurations tends to increase the expense of enterprise network operations. When failures do occur on enterprise server information handling systems, interruptions in enterprise operations caused by a system failure can result in significant disruptions for enterprise employees and customers.